The pyre
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: The funeral pyre of General Hephaestion Amytoros is about to be lit. Different people, queens and generals, soldiers and servants wonder about their king Alexander the Great and his relationship with Hephaestion, his closest friend. Slash, AxH.
1. Roxane

**Disclaimer: **if they were mine there would have been definitely more action than hugging in that movie between Alexander and Hephaestion.

**Summary:** two of Alexander's wives think of Hephaestion just before his pyre is about to be put on fire.

**Warning: **slash. As it it beta-read now. Thank you Dreamer46! You're the best!

**Roxane's POV**

She stood there, faithfully by her husband's side, watching the funeral pyre of one of his generals.

It's a mockery in itself, in many an aspect, she supposed. For she was his wife in the name only. He forbid her to ever touch him again, almost mad in his grief for the man. She was nothing now, except a wife for show, except means for his child to be born. Stateira was more, the marriage to her was very strong politically.

And yet, she stood there, an image of a perfect wife, watching the pyre of the one man her husband had ever loved. That one person he would have given the world to. And she was to stand there, pay him her respects, when it was because of him she had lost Alexander. When it was that man, who made her commit those drastic actions, but not before she was with a child. She knew that otherwise she would have died that day. Or the next one, as a traitor, a murderer. But his revenge had reached her, even after his death. Alexander wanted nothing to do with her.

She remembered the time, when she saw them, after the ceremony, before the wedding night. She remembered them standing so close to each other, comforted by the mere presence of the other one. Roxane had felt so jealous then, how DARE he interrupt her first night with her husband like that.

He had marked the whole night. First with the ring, one Alexander had taken to wearing constantly, then, when she threw the ring away, with a ghost of a presence. Somehow Alexander smelled like him, and she knew he did not think of her that night.

Hephaestion was there, every time she sought her husband. He was there, when Alexander would not see anybody, not even her. But THAT man was allowed to see him.

He had always been more important than her. Alexander had time for his friend always, in every situation, even when he did not have time to visit his wife's chambers.

She was, after all just a means to an end, in this case, an heir. All while, Hephaestion was both the means and the end, was the goal waiting faithfully at the end of every day, like some sort of reward.

She did not understand what that man could give Alexander that she could not, for she knew that her husband did not succumb even to him. No, it was Hephaestion, who surrendered each and every time she had spied on her husband. Or had someone do it.

She could understand him finding pleasure within his body, the respect he would have as a warrior. But she could not understand that love. For it had to be love, otherwise, Alexander would have sent him away, as he had Bagoas, more beautiful and skilled than anyone would have imagined. For, if it had not been love, why would he stay with the corpse for days, completely mad, forbidding anyone to touch or even go near the body of Hephaestion?

Hephaestion took her husband from her, if ever he was hers. That man had reclaimed Alexander, after her wedding. And even after the king had taken two more wives, he still belonged to his blue-eyed general.

And now his general was dead, laying there, on his pyre, the coin under his tongue as a payment for Charon, who will finally divide those two. There will be no more Alexander and Hephaestion.

But neither will there be more Alexander and Roxane.

* * *

Please, please review! C&C is always very welcome! 


	2. Stateira

**Disclaimer: **if they were mine there would have been definitely more action than hugging in that movie between Alexander and Hephaestion.

**Summary:** two of Alexander's wives think of Hephaestion just before his pyre is about to be put on fire.

**Warning: **English is not my first language and this piece of fiction has not been beta-read. Please bear with me or volunteer for the job.

**This story is written with each chapter in different point of view.**

**Stateira**

He will put fire onto the pyre soon, my husband.

Although I did not know this man well, I can only mourn him. Mourn him and my husband as well. For he died the very same moment this Hephaestion did. Even if he does not realize it himself. Though I think he does.

I remember the first time I saw this man. He was standing there, in the inner gardens, tall broad-shouldered, proud. He looked like a king, someone wise beyond his years, calm and regal. That is the reason I had assumed he was Alexander. And my mistake was a small one, as I know now, that those two were often of one mind, one thought. I knew then, that whatever she would have asked of Hephaestion then Alexander would have done whatever it was, help him do what she asked for from Hephaestion, simply because she asked that man. It would not have only been done for her.

It was then, as Alexander came forward and told me, I had not been wrong, that the man in front of me was also Alexander, that I knew of the connection between them. It was not hard to miss. With the looks they oft shared, silent, but communicating. One would be only able to long for such a soul mate as Great King Alexander had. And now he was dead.

Hephaestion had always been polite, even to the barbaric Roxane, who clearly despised him. I, myself, could not. I could not hate those strange blue eyes, that were so very warm and captivating. They were also dangerous eyes, as they have captured the emperor himself and his second wife as well.

I know, that many a man hated Hephaestion merely for the position he held in the Council, by Alexander's side. The feeling of hate was not foreign for me, raised after all, in High King's Darius' court. But how could I hate a man so utterly devoted to his king, so much in love with him? I could not. Not that man, who brought life and purpose into my husband's life.

And soon his body would perish in flames, put there by his beloved king. Alexander, High King of Persia and king of Macedon will say his last goodbye to his love. The one love, whose body he forbid to move for days, when he stayed in those rooms, mad with grief.

Soon the flames will burn and ashes be scattered on the wind. And with the flames and wind the remnants of the king Alexander, the one, who had always had a Hephaestion behind his back to support him, with those flames and wind he will vanish, climb up the smoke to heaven to his love. I know. I will do the same.


	3. anonymous soldier

**Disclaimer: **if they were mine there would have been definitely more action than hugging in that movie between Alexander and Hephaestion.

* * *

He has known him for many a long year, yet now he knows that he has not known him at all. Few did, he thinks now.

General was a quiet man, calm and not often indulging in our feasts with wine flowing generously. He oft was present at those, but rarely indulging in wine like the rest of us had. Some of my soldiers say it was because he felt superior to us, common soldiers, as he held the king's highest favor. Others….others say he remained vigilant, made sure there would always be someone who could stop their king before disaster befalling, as our king, for all he had done for us, had a fiery temper, even more so, when wine was concerned.

He knows that General Hephaestion never felt better than us, at least not because of king's favor. He oft ate with his soldiers, helped them with wounds, he told them tales of their king's dreams of Macedon civilization spreading all over the world. He has heard him speak so. They were perhaps the most loyal of all of us, but strangely, not because of our lord's charisma. No, they loved their general, their leader and so, they loved Alexander.

Now the general is dead and rumors are flying among us. Rumors of the madness that overtook our king after the death of Hephaestion. Of the four days during which no-one was allowed to enter the sleeping chamber of the general. The room, which the king has not left for days and in which laid the body of the general. Soldiers, who served under his command now have ash in their hair as a sign of mourning. They were, after all saying goodbye to one of the best out of all of them.

General, he could not bring himself to think of him by his given name, no matter how many times had Hephaestion insisted. Somehow…somehow he felt it was not right. The general was their king's second in command, an exceptional warrior and even a better man. A great man.

Some say, he was the second to Alexander because he shared his bed. He does not care for such speculation. He knows Hephaestion was a fine strategist, that their king oft discussed his plans with him before going to the council.

He likes to believe, that general was a happy man. He was enigmatic, even for his own soldiers, who so oft spoke of him with greatest pride, that none of us could rival. They oft spoke to me, in a friendly barter by the campfire, about the love and devotion he has held for the king. How he left them, when the king fell ill after killing Cleitus in a drunken rage, how the king often visited their camps just to take a walk with their general, to talk with him. Sometimes they spoke of how The king would stay all night in his general's tent, but never in the eve of a battle. He likes to believe that, though he did not really know Hephaestion, that he was cherished and loved not only by his soldiers. He likes to believe that their king loved him as much as his soldiers have.

And seeing now, as the man stands before the pyre, his hand holding the torch and shaking just a little, he believes there was someone, who knew General Hephaestion of Macedon.

For he knows, that their king, however great he was, needed a friend. Everyone did. He knows their king is human, even if son of Zeus. And he gave up his dream for them. He gave his people everything and wanted just one thing in return. Loyalty. Which they have not always given him. But he knows, that their king needed not anything else, as he had Hephaestion's support. No-one has ever heard of Hephaestion arguing with their king. No-one. Whatever decision the king made, he had his general to carry it out, to support him, even when the rest of the council did not.

Sometimes he winders if this was why he was not liked by them. Younger than most, poorer before they went to Asia, yet most trusted one of Alexander, High King of Persia and king of Macedon, he was an easy target of jealousy and vile. Yet, he remained a true friend of their king to the end, until his death.

Soon, their king would bid farewell to his brother in all but blood and he knows now, looking at his king Alexander, that no-one will mourn Hephaestion of Macedon more than the king himself.

* * *

Thank You all, who have reviewed my work here. I know it's crappy and that I need a beta. But I'm deliriously happy, that You like it despite it's flaws. 

Next is Ptolemy.

**Valo: _thank you for the suggestion, I have really not thought about writing this from Bagoas' point of view._**

I was thinking on, perhaps Olimpias….I don't know, though.

PLEASE REVIEW! I live on reviews! They keep me going!


	4. Ptolemy

_**"The Pyre" **_

**Author**: _Tierry Leoine ( tierryo2.pl ) _

**Pairing**_: Alexander/Hephaistion _

**Rating**_: PG _

**Summary**_: Different people musing over Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion just before the burial pyre of General Hephaestion is to be lit. Each part is told by someone else. _

**Warnings** : _slash (does anyone here need a warning from that?) minor movie spoilers, character death _

**Feedback: **_always, in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It keeps me going people (along with chocolate cookies and tea) _

**Archive**_: sure, if You really want it. Just ask. _

**Disclaimer:** _if they were mine, there would definitely be more that hugging between them in the movie! _

**Author notes:** _You may find that I recalled event from the movie rather than historical ones. And this have only one reason. My interest of Alexander and ancient Greece was subdued for some time and most of the books I read on him were….a long time ago. So, please do not bite my head off for some historical inaccuracy. _

**Thank You Note: **_well, Yes. This note is for Tari Aelin, my wonderful and very patient beta-reader, who helped the story gain shape. And for Annie (Enigmata) for her encouraging words. Without the two of them this would not be here. _

**

* * *

**

**PTOLEMY**

I am his guardian, one of the companions, yet i cannot do anything to save him now. I can only watch him crumble before my eyes, disappear.

I think I should have seen this coming. I should have predicted this possibility. Unfortunately even I , the one the rest of the Companions mockingly call 'the philosopher', could not imagine Alexander without Hephaistion. I can only imagine, watching him now, that he could not either.

Yet, we all should have seen this as a possibility at the very least. War is a risky business at best. With a commander of the army like Alexander this risk doubles and triples. Yet, we survived. Not all of us, but many. Most of those that count. He did, too, only to succumb to grief.

I stand here among the rest of the Companions and wonder how they feel about that they witness. Each face is unreadable, but none so as Alexander's. He stands there, cool, collected, a true emperor. It is hardly believable that this is the man me, Cassander, Antigonus and Perdiccas, and I had to drag away from the body of Hephaistion just two days ago. Now, he stands proud, almost glorious.

But I saw, I have looked Alexander in the eye that day and knew that all this splendor was just an illusion, an act, necessary to put all the doubtful minds to rest. To kill all the rumors that started flying when Heph died. And those, that went around when he lived too.

I was impressed by how unmovable Hephaistion was. How none of the rumors, often vicious, could hurt him. I was there, I heard what Crateros, Eumenes and their like said about him behind his back. Few dared to do so to his face, fewer even went unscarred. None liked him. King's boy, they would say, a Chiliarch only because Alexander sleeps with him sometimes, the leader of hetairoi for the same reason. A poor strategist and soldier, they would all agree, nothing special about him, Alexander's bed-warmer, one fallen from grace too.

I have always had confused feelings about the whole situation. Hephaistion was a good soldier, undeserving of such treatment from his Companions. Yet, sometimes, even when he was treated like all of us, he seemed…more equal. Like Alexander would always listened to what he had to say, even if he did not do the same with us. This appealed to none of us.

Yet, he stood proud and dignified among us. Always behind his king, ready to defend him with his life if necessary. Always a presence looming in the shadows. Wherever Alexander went, Hephaistion was there. Finally they got used to him, even if they did not like him. I genuinely did. He was a quiet man, only indulging in wine when in solitude, not in public like the rest of us. I sometimes drank with him.

I remember a particular night-the night of Alexander's wedding-when feeling decidedly lonesome and missing my wife, I found him on the battlements far from the feast with only a pitcher of wine for company Neither of us spoke until we saw the copper of the bottom. He smiled then and said that he missed home, and those times when everything was simpler, easier somehow. I could not have agreed more. He asked me then to tell about my wife and home. If I missed it, if I wanted to go back, if I have ever regretted coming into Asia.

I could have loved him as a brother then. He understood. Perhaps he was the only one, who ever understood. For he paid even a higher price for making his Alexander's dreams reality. What he paid we can hardly imagine, definitely not understand.

He paid for realizing Alexander's dreams, for being the one pillar, that has never crumbled. Now Alexander was paying his price for having had him. And a great price that was. A disaster had befall on him, but one much smaller and at the same time greater than anyone imagined.

It was Hephaistion's death that finally broke him. One death, when he sacrificed thousands to reach the end of the Earth. He did not break, when he had to give up his dream, when he could not reach his end of the world. His disaster was small and personal, yet influencing all of us. For, if a mighty one like our Alexander could fall, what of us, mere mortals?

I stand here now and look at the high pyre of one I would have liked to call a friend. Then I look, though I have no real desire to do so, at my friend, king and commander, who stands there, motionless, staring with empty, hollow eyes, not seeing anything.

What is it, that he sees, I wonder.

I wait for the pyre to be lit. I am but one of many gathered. Still, somehow…somehow, when I look at him, when I look at Alexander I feel that this is a more private ceremony, than any I have ever witnessed. That this is a way soul-mates bit farewell and that there is no world beside them at that moment.

Perhaps that is what Alexander sees with his golden eyes. Just this pyre…of himself and Hephaistion.

* * *

please review!

I hope You liked it.

Tierry


	5. Crateros

"_**The Pyre"**_

**Title**: '**_The Pyre'_** _part 5/WIP_

**Author**: _Tierry Leoine ( __tierryo2.pl_

**Pairing**_: Alexander/Hephaistion_

**Category**_: drama? Romance?_

**Rating**_: PG_

**Summary**_: Different people musing over Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion just before the burial pyre of General Hephaestion is to be lit. Each part is told by someone else. _

**Warnings** : _slash (does anyone here need a warning from that?) minor movie spoilers, character death_

**Feedback: **_always, in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It keeps me going people (along with chocolate cookies and tea) _

**Archive**_: sure, if You really want it. Just ask. _

**Disclaimer:** _if they were mine, there would definitely be more that hugging between them in the movie!_

**Author notes:** _You may find that I recalled event from the movie rather than historical ones. And this have only one reason. My interest of Alexander and ancient Greece was subdued for some time and most of the books I read on him were….a long time ago. So, please do not bite my head off for some historical inaccuracy._

**Thank You Note: **_well, Yes. This note is for Tari Aelin, my wonderful and very patient beta-reader, who helped the story gain shape and was, as always, very, very patient with me. And for Annie (Enigmata) for her encouraging words. Without the two of them this would not be here. Thanks._

**

* * *

**

**Crateros**

I have never thought I would have to endure and witness such hypocrisy. Never. Now I'm attending the funeral, one worthy of a king, of one of the mist dishonest men I've ever met.

He was not loyal to a fault to Alexander, as many said. No, I know he was not. He was using our king, exploring his weakness for his gain. I saw seen it. Cleitus did. Many of us did. Yet, none has had the courage to say anything, especially after what happened to Cleitus.

This sycophant has slept his way to the promotions. He was a decent fighter, a poor strategist, and yet it was him appointed the commander of heitaroi, him appointed a chiliarch. He wanted us to knowing full well, that he had the greatest influence on Alexander, that he could ask for everything and that he always got it. He was very successful at directing moves of our king. I'm sure going to India was his idea, since Alexander would not do make such a foolish mistake.

Sometimes I'm surprised he didn't manage to talk him out of his marriage to those barbaric princesses. It was probably impossible, since Alexander wanted an heir and that man certainly could not give him that. On a second thought, he never could give the king much to begin with. He did not deserve to be the first in the king's life either.

Yet Alexander is giving him the funeral of the century, one worthy of a son of gods, not some presumptuous man barely worthy of his name. He makes us all stand here and pretend to mourn him, which is the greatest hypocrisy of all considering many of us are actually glad he resides in Hades now.

The king has taken down a part of the walls to build his…boy a tomb, greater, higher and uglier than any of the Persian buildings. Even the ziggurat. The walls for Ares' helmet!

We all watch him now, each and every one of the Companions. And I know that perhaps one or two of us truly mourn with the king. Ptolemy among them. We watch the king, so strong, stronger than before the death of Hephaistion. Probably his death was the greatest favor he ever did to us, to this world, to his king.

For, now Alexander will be free of all influence, but that of the Council, now he will be able to show his true greatness. He will not be held back. Alexander will soar in the sky on wings of fame greater than any of us, his loyal soldiers could wish him or imagine . He will not get side-tracked, for, although it is unbecoming of a loyal soldier to think in those terms, the eunuch will keep him company at nights and not bother him during the day, so Alexander will raise even higher than any of the sons of Zeus before him.

Hephaistion was not worthy of Alexander, not ever. I have heard the tales of Mieza, Aristotle's education of the young men, my king among them, yet I can hardly believe that Hephaistion, older than most of the boys would ever be really interested in Alexander, if he had not been Phillip's son.

No, I believe, and I am not alone in this, that he had seduced Alexander, manipulated him, used the one small weakness he had as a boy to take advantage of him.

I remember pointing out to him his poor skill, and the his thirst for power that our king satisfied, his duplicity during one of the feasts, when the wine made me particularly bold. I remember what he told me in exchange. About my jealousy unbecoming a good general, about questioning the judgment of my king, which almost falls for treason. Hephaistion, threatening me, claimed me disloyal and a bad general. I was not going to endure this, no matter how much the king was infatuated with him. We drew and clashed swords.

Hephaistion held his own against me, truth to be told. He did. We didn't have the opportunity to truly see which one of us was better. Ptolemy came between us, Nearchus and Perdikkas took hold on him, as other Companions separated me from him.

I remember Alexander's anger and his treat to have us both killed, if we tried that again. Ever. We barely spoke to each other after that and that always took place on council.

Now that man is dead and our king is mourning him. I understood his grief after Cleitus, we all mourned him. But Hephaistion…there was nothing exceptional about him. I wonder what it was that Hephaistion used, beside the love he pretended to feel for Alexander, to bewitch, enthrall the king so much….

None of us ever saw anything wondrous, special in him.

And yet we bear witness to his funeral, the greatest funeral in civilized world, for a man that had held no meaning beside the misplaced affection of our king.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you did, please review!  
tierry


	6. Sisygambis

"_**The Pyre"**_

**Title**: '**_The Pyre'_** _part 6/WIP_

**Author**: _Tierry Leoine ( __tierryo2.pl )_

**Pairing**_: Alexander/Hephaistion_

**Category**_: drama? Romance?_

**Rating**_: PG_

**Summary**_: Different people musing over Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion just before the burial pyre of General Hephaestion is to be lit. Each part is told by someone else. _

**Warnings** : _slash (does anyone here need a warning from that?) minor movie spoilers, character death_

**Feedback: **_always, in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It keeps me going people (along with chocolate cookies and tea) _

**Archive**_: sure, if You really want it. Just ask. _

**Disclaimer:** _if they were mine, there would definitely be more that hugging between them in the movie!_

**Author notes:** _You may find that I recalled event from the movie rather than historical ones. And this have only one reason. My interest of Alexander and ancient Greece was subdued for some time and most of the books I read on him were….a long time ago. So, please do not bite my head off for some historical inaccuracy._

**Thank You Note: **_well, Yes. This note is for Tari Aelin, my wonderful and very patient beta-reader, who helped the story gain shape and was, as always, very, very patient with me. And for Annie (Enigmata) for her encouraging words. Without the two of them this would not be here. Thanks._

_**Feedback comments : **_

_**GaBo0**: Yes, I will write Bagoas' chapter. It's going to be the next one _

_**WEBSD** : Cassander will also have his part, but later on, close to the end of the series._

_**Rosetta** : I'd like to hear from you privately _

_For those, who asked for Alexander chapter….there will be one. But it's going to be the last one in the series._

_And for all others, who reviewed this story…Thank You so much!_

* * *

**Sisygambis**

My son is dead. I see it, when I look into his eyes. I see it, when he joins his court during festivities. His eyes, always so gloriously shining, hypnotizing, now held emptiness.

My son exists, but does not live. He carries on with his dream, but there is no fear of death, no strength of love driving him now. No, now it is only sheer determination to see the dream he shared with this Hephaistion turned into reality, that gives him strength.

I watched him mourn friends and companions. I watched him close to tears, when his infant child died. Now, I watch him, as he stands in front of the greatest of pyres, watching the body laying on silk. He stares like that during feasts as well, I'm told by the servant girls. He misses his companion so dearly already. And it is not even a week gone since his departure.

Alexander is my son, even if not by blood. I saw the greatness of him the moment I saw him. Yet, I cannot help, but wonder, who was this man, that has conquered our emperor?

Alexander rarely spoke of him. And when he did, he usually said strange, ominous things, little details, stories, in which they both participated. He talked of Hephaistion and himself as it was the most obvious of things. A given. He was Hephaistion, as Alexander tended to say.

Even though he was not my flesh and blood, I have claimed him a son. And this son of mine, who was at constant war with the world, found peace with one man. A man, whom he wants to make a god now. Fitting somehow and logical. The one person who holds any kind of power over the emperor must be some kind of a god. Even if most of the barbaric Greeks and Macedonians do not believe it.

I have looked into those bewitching, strange blue eyes, so I know that if my son, if Alexander is truly a son of Zeus-Ammon, then so was this Hephaistion. For he too was Alexander.

I watch my son, so regal now, paying the respects to his only truly faithful ally, friend and lover. For all the rest wanted something from him: gold, power, and Hephaistion… Hephaistion just wanted to be near, to be a part of Alexander's life. I see that the bond his divine father have blessed him with now seems like a curse, when it struggles against Ereshkigal, against death.

I know in my heart that he will not win this fight even though I pray for him to the gods. But they demand what is theirs now, they do not bestow such gifts without demanding their price later.

And this grief is only the beginning, I fear.

* * *

Please review

I hope You liked this story.

Tierry L.


	7. Bagoas

**Title **: **_The Pyre part 7_** - Bagoas(WIP)

**Pairing**_: Alexander/Hephaistion_

**Category**_: drama? Romance?_

**Rating**_: PG_

**Summary**_: Different people musing over Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion just before the burial pyre of General Hephaestion is to be lit. Each part is told by someone else. _

**Warnings** : _slash (does anyone here need a warning from that?) minor movie spoilers, character death, un-betaed_

**Feedback: **_always, in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It keeps me going people (along with chocolate cookies and tea) _

**Archive**_: sure, if You really want it. Just ask. _

**Disclaimer:** _if they were mine, there would definitely be more that hugging between them in the movie!_

**Historical Facts:** _You may find that I recalled event from the movie rather than historical ones. And this have only one reason. My interest of Alexander and ancient Greece was subdued for some time and most of the books I read on him were….a long time ago. So, please do not bite my head off for some historical inaccuracy._

**Author's Notes** : _I started this a long time ago, but I promised myself to continue. As some people asked me to do it, this is the next installment – Bagoas. This may be a different picture of the man than many have, but, alas, this is fiction and this is the way I see him._

**C&C** : _always welcome_

* * *

I looked around in slight distaste. So many people gathered…so many and none of them really grieving. Well, except for the king and the general's wife. They grieve. They were probably the only ones. Phe…

So many riches, so much gold was spent on what? The funeral of a general, one of many, yet there was none of this present when others died. Like the funeral of Cleitus. He had a strange, Greek funeral, a good one. But this? This is almost a mockery, being done with pump and splendour worthy of an emperor, a high king, not one of his, one among many, lover.

What was so special about him no one knew. None of the gathered, dressed in silks and perfumed men and women knew. It was plain to see on their faces, if one knew where to look. They simply did not understand. I did not understand, having many an occasion to observe the two of them together.

Was the reason the unusual color of his eyes? That sky blue he had only seen in two king's concubines brought from the far north? Or maybe it was his cunning, sly nature that allowed him to entrap the king? Maybe it was his prowess in bed, greater than mine, that of a highly trained slave.

Roxanne, that barbarian, who thinks she's the queen, barely manages not to smile, so sure she is of her victory. The smugness is clear though.

Drypetis, Stateira and that old fox Sisygambis look genuinely sad, as does one of the generals gathered. It is an emotion alien to me at this moment. Hephaestion was a sort of an enemy, when it came to his beautiful Alexander's graces.

What is it, that they see and I do not? What do they realize? What did Alexander see in him? Was I not enough to satisfy him? For surely, he would not submit to another man.

He had power, he had wives and loyal army. He was the most powerful king in the world, yet so weakened by a death of one single man. Alexander looked like he lost the world, like he did not have anything anymore, while half of the civilized nations bowed to him, worshipped him.

Standing slightly behind, I noticed one silver tear.

Who was that man? A magi? How did he succeed where I failed? How did he capture the golden spirit of his beautiful king?

Maybe the man was not so great after all. Alexander was in a daze, that I observed every day since they returned to find out the news of Hephaestion's demise. He was too busy building this pyre, the highest there ever was, building a monument out of the city walls. A monument! A monument for a sycophant, for a lover of the king who ruled thru Alexander.

Who was the king here? Who the ruler? Alexander is so lost now, so confused. Like a child, whose favorite toy was taken away, like he still did not believe this was happening.

Looking at the burning pyre, the ever consuming flames, the high king of Babylon was no more than I - a slave. Yet, I believe I had it better. I was merely a slave to the crown, to whomever ruled. He was forever chained to a dead man, our golden Alexander was…


	8. Olimpias

**Title **: **_The Pyre part 8_** – Olimpias (8/11?)

**Pairing**_: Alexander/Hephaistion_

**Category**_: drama? Romance?_

**Rating**_: PG_

**Summary**_: Different people musing over Alexander's relationship with Hephaestion just before the burial pyre of General Hephaestion is to be lit. Each part is told by someone else. _

**Warnings** : _slash, minor movie spoilers, character death, un-betaed_

**Feedback: **_always, in any form. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It keeps me going people (along with chocolate cookies and tea) _

**Archive**_: sure, if You really want it. Just ask. _

**Disclaimer:** _if they were mine, there would definitely be more that hugging between them in the movie!_

**Historical Facts:** _You may find that I recalled event from the movie rather than historical ones. And this have only one reason. My interest of Alexander and ancient Greece was subdued for some time and most of the books I read on him were….a long time ago. So, please do not bite my head off for some historical inaccuracy._

**Author's Notes** : _I started this a long time ago, but I promised myself to continue. As some people asked me to do it, this is the next installment – Bagoas. This may be a different picture of the man than many have, but, alas, this is fiction and this is the way I see him._

* * *

Mothers have always had a bond with their children. The mystic connection, that surpasses understanding of the common men and husbands, suddenly jealous of the attention bestowed on children.

Philip, as violent and reckless, foolish barbarian that he was, perhaps understood my love for my son. He too, had seen something great in Alexander, something dangerous and marvelous at the same time. Perhaps he feared his son as well as loved him.

My son was made to be great, was blessed by the gods from his very birth and I was a witness to this. I was a witness to his greatness and now I feel his fall, even if he is so far from me, so very far. Babylon is too far for me to be able to find out soon what happened. Yet, I feel the anguish of my son, the overwhelming sadness that consumes him with every breath. I feel his despair and can only cry for him. For he will not do so.

My Alexander is a king of kings, a conqueror and he would not cry whatever happened. He would not shed a tear, always remaining the strong one, the ruler without weakness. So I will cry for him and his loss.

With the sadness in me, I can only now realize what could it be, that has awakened so many emotions, so much despair and love at the same time. Hephaestion. It could have only been his demise to cause my son so much suffering. I wonder how he fell. Perhaps poisoned by the sycophants, that I have warned about? That I could have destroyed had I been there, had he sent for me, like I asked?

Yet, now is not the time for me to wonder about what could have happened. My son is suffering and a fear grips my heart like an iron glove, refusing to let go. A fear for Alexander, who now lost his reason, his voice of calm and humanity, leaving only the spark of the gods. My fear whispers of the spark creating a flame, that would consume all that is human within my son, leaving only the part of him as son of Zeus. And then he shall leave his humane shell and walk among gods.

If my son were to leave this place as a god, it would only be since his reasons as a human to remain have ceased. He had conquered, that I know. His mortal flesh being only an obstacle in finishing of the goal. And he had loved, yet lost that love, lost that companion, who stood and understood, who never demanded and got everything he never asked for.

My son's sadness is deeper than any well, darker than the first night before Uranos and Gaia existed in the blackness. It shall consume him, consume his reason and despair shall become his guide to the rule. His ultimate destruction will in the end lay not in the hands of tens of thousands of soldiers of an enemy army, but in those of one man, already dead and pulling Alexander to him from Hades.

I pray it shall not happen, I pray my son will be strong and survive this overwhelming despair, that is the worst counsel. I pray for him and for the rest of Hephaestion in the Elizes, so he should stop haunting my son. Yet, the fear gripping my chest only tightens, whispering it shall not be as I desire.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to all the people, who have reviewed! It really means a lot. I'm especially grateful to Rosetta for making me try more and Baliansword for the encouraging words. These are always very helpful. And the rest of You...really, thanks. I appreciate it very much! Happy Eastern!


End file.
